Lumania (The Game)
Overview and main features Lumania is a MMORPG idea created by Leandro Juárez (AKA Thundersoul), from Argentina. Is focused on a semi-3D space adventure game. The game is placed in 3 different time-space sceneries, each one with different difficulty and complexity. Also, each one owning unique spaceships, aliens, planets, galaxies, factions, races, quests and histories. The three different time-space sceneries are determined by the three galaxies. Whenever you unlock a galaxy, you can chose strating the new game stage or stay in the one you are as long as you want (but with a Pilot Level limit). Coming back to a previus game stage it is still in discussion. Main galaxies Andrómeda: (Spiral galaxy) The most recent, primitive, simple and easy galaxy, is where all the players start the game. There's only one planet with a playable faction (the Stryvs) and the only enemies are the common aliens. The main objetive in this game stage is to learn to play and get on the top of your planet's hierarchy. Bilium: (Interacting galaxy) It's the mid aged galaxy, with moderate difficulty and complexity. You unlock this galaxy at Pilot Level 15. There are two playable factions (the Kolium and the Prevun) and common aliens (different from Andrómeda's aliens). The main objetive in this game stage is to defend your homeplanet and weaken the enemy faction. Cellprohe: (Starburst galaxy) The ultimate galaxy. Presents the most difficult and complex gameplay and appears the misterious Lumania planet in it. You unlock this galaxy at Pilot Level 40. There are four playable factions (the Solank, the Luqiem, the Vish-aeh and the Enkro) and variety of aliens. The main objetive in this game stage is to withstand the chaotic, diplomatic war and reveal the mistery surrounding Lumania. Main factions Andrómeda The Stryvs: They are the only playable race in Andrómeda. They might be compared with the humans, since they aren't very smart and uses primitive weapons. Bilium The Koliun: The Bilium galaxy is very bipolar, and just like the galaxy they were formed from, the Kolium are one pole of it, the open minded ones. They reached "intelligence" after the Prevun, but they evolved faster in favor of the variety of species, so they must stop what they consider the Prevun tyranny. The Prevun: The Bilium galaxy is very bipolar, and just like the galaxy they were formed from, the Prevun are one pole of it, the structured ones. They reached "intelligence" before the Kolium, but they were always very traditional and religious, they want no changes and the Kolium threat their balance. Cellprohe The Solank: (Description soon) Attack power based race. The Luqiem: (Description soon) Agility and attack rate based race. The Vash-aeh: (Description soon) Energy and sigil based race. The Enkro: (Description soon) Strenght based race. Diplomacy of the galaxies Andrómeda Stryvs: They are only in war with the aliens. Bilium Koliun: They are in war with the Prevun because of ideological reasons. Prevun: They are in war with the Koliun because of ideological reasons. Cellprohe Solank: They are in war with the Loqiem because of ideological reasons. They are temporary allies with the Luqiem in the war against the Vish-aeh and the Enkro because of historic reasons. They are temporary allies with the Luqiem, the Vish-aeh and the Enkro in the war against the Lumaty because of survival reasons. Luqiem: They are in war with the Solank because of ideological reasons. They are temporary allies with the Solank in the war against the Vish-aeh and the Enkro because of historic reasons. They are temporary allies with the Solank, the Vish-aeh and the Enkro in the war against the Lumaty because of survival reasons. Vish-aeh: They are in war with the Enkro because of ideological reasons. They are temporary allies with the Enkro in the war against the Soank and the Luqiem because of historic reasons. They are temporary allies with the Enkro, the Solank and the Luqiem in the war against the Lumaty because of survival reasons. Enkro: They are in war with the Vish-aeh because of ideological reasons. They are temporary allies with the Vish-aeh in the war against the Solank and the Luqiem because of historic reasons. They are temporary allies with the Vish-aeh, the Solank and the Luqiem in the war against the Lumaty because of survival reasons.